


Lost Feelings

by Amontillado_01



Category: Joko und Klaas, Joko&Klaas, Joko/Klaas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amontillado_01/pseuds/Amontillado_01





	1. Chapter 1

Joko streckte sich gähnend und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Seine Schulter knackte vernehmlich und er konnte fühlen, wie die Muskeln wieder an ihren angestammten Platz rutschten.  
Der Laptop vor ihm warf sein flackerndes Licht in den Raum und kritisch beäugte er die letzte Seite die er aufgerufen hatte, als er leise Schritte auf dem Teppich hinter sich hörte. Das Büro war um diese Zeit normalerweise verwaist und verwundert drehte er sich um.

„Oh, hey.“, grinste er als er sah wie Klaas auf ihn zu kam.

„Hey, was machst du noch hier? Ich dachte du wärst schon zu Hause.“ Klaas warf seine Jacke, die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte auf einen der Stühle und ließ sich auf die kleine Couch fallen, die seitlich an der Wand stand.

Joko hatte sich auf unbestimmte Zeit bei ihm einquartiert da seine Wohnung in München von Ungeziefer befallen war und die Kammerjäger dort erst alles ausräuchern mussten. Er hatte gekreischt wie eine Jungfrau in Nöten als die erste Kakerlake über seine Füße gerannt war und hatte keine Minute gezögert, um Klaas anzurufen und um Asyl zu bitten. Wie sich heraus stellte, war die alte Dame, die zwei Etagen unter ihm wohnte, nicht unbedingt ein Vorbild an Reinlichkeit gewesen und als der Vermieter das erste Mal die Wohnung betreten hatte, kam er wohl ziemlich blass wieder heraus, so erzählte man sich zumindest unter den restlichen Mietern.

Joko hatte ohnehin die meisten Termine in dieser Woche hier in Berlin und so hatte er das halbwegs erzwungene Angebot von Klaas gern angenommen.  
Männerabende, Bier und ein bisschen rumhängen, war genau das was er jetzt brauchte und grinsend lehnte er sich zurück als er an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Sie waren gemeinsam noch in einer Bar versackt, hatten Fußball geschaut und Joko hatte zum eintausendsten mal versucht, Klaas zu erklären wer da gegen wen spielte und wie die Regeln funktionierten.

Mit fortschreitender Uhrzeit und nach vier Bier waren die Erklärungen immer unsinniger geworden und sie hatten lachend über der Bar gehangen, die Blicke der anderen Gäste ignorierend und sich prächtig amüsiert. Den leichten Kater heute morgen, hatte er billigend in Kauf genommen, zu gut hatte es sich angefühlt Zeit mit Klaas außerhalb ihrer üblichen Drehtermine zu verbringen.

„Ich recherchiere noch was für einen Artikel in der übernächsten JWD. Könnte ganz interessant werden, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich das anpacken soll. Egal wird mir schon noch was einfallen.“, gähnte Joko und schloss den Laptop. Zumindest hatte er es vor gehabt, als Klaas aufstand und die Finger auf die Tastatur legte.

„Zeig mal, worum geht es?“ Joko grinste und sah wie Klaas die Züge entglitten als der Bildschirm sich wieder aktivierte.

„Ernsthaft? Du benutzt Recherche als Ausrede um Pornos zu sehen?“ Klaas lachte leise und schloss den Laptop sofort wieder.

Joko stand auf, nahm sein Glas und machte sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche am Ende des Ganges. 

„Ich soll einen Artikel über ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Etablissement hier in Berlin schreiben und habe vorhin mit Micha aus der Redaktion telefoniert. Der hat einen Termin gemacht und meinte, ich solle mich vorher mit den Spielarten dort vertraut machen.“

Klaas folgte ihm und sammelte unterwegs noch ein paar schmutzige Tassen von den anderen Tischen ein.

„Was soll das denn für ein Etablissement sein, um Himmels Willen? Ein Puff oder was?“

Joko nahm ihm das Geschirr ab, stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche und begann den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen, während er weiter sprach.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Es ist ein Sexclub, sehr exklusiv, sehr teuer und eben sehr ungewöhnlich. Genaueres weiß ich auch noch nicht, ich wollte mir die Überraschung nicht verderben, also habe ich nicht weiter nachgefragt.“

Klaas reichte ihm die Tassen herunter und lachte.

„Und deswegen siehst du dir Pornos an?“ Er lachte leise und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ach komm schon, deine Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser.“

Joko richtete sich auf und hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Na schön. Ich wollte mich generell über derartige Clubs belesen, bin über ein paar Links gestolpert und irgendwie an ein paar der Seiten kleben geblieben. So was passiert normalen Menschen schon mal, weißt du?“

Klaas sah ihn an und schien nachzudenken.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Bin ich nicht normal, oder was?“

Joko schnaufte und griff nach zwei Tassen die noch immer auf der Arbeitsfläche standen. Klaas sprang wirklich in jeden Schuh, der herum stand, egal ob er passte oder nicht.

„Ach Klaas, komm schon. Du bist der verklemmteste Mensch den ich kenne. Du redest nie über Sex, selbst wenn wir in Männerrunden zusammen sitzen, du biegst jedes Thema ab, das auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun haben könnte und ich habe noch nie eine Freundin von dir kennen gelernt.“ Seufzend lehnte er sich vor und sah Klaas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Herrgott, manchmal denke ich du bist asexuell.“

Klaas wand den Blick ab, war aber einen Moment zu spät, als dass Joko die feine Röte die über seine Wangen zog, nicht bemerkt hatte. Ja, sie waren seit vielen Jahren befreundet aber sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, so abwegig das auch sein mochte.  
Es war nicht so, dass Joko einen Mangel an derartigen Gesprächen nicht schon des öfteren beklagt hätte, aber Klaas war eben Klaas und so hatte er sich damit abgefunden. Schließlich hatte er andere Freunde mit denen er solche Themen besprechen konnte, wenn ihm denn der Sinn danach stand.

Joko schloss den Geschirrspüler und folgte Klaas zurück ins Büro um seinen Laptop und seine Jacke zu holen.

„Du glaubst also ich würde es nicht schaffen diesen Artikel zu schreiben?“, fragte Klaas ins Halbdunkel des Flures als sie die Treppen nach unten nahmen und Joko blieb stehen. Irritiert sah er nach hinten und traf auf interessierte blaue Augen. Für einen Moment musste er sich konzentrieren um zurück zum Thema zu finden und nickte dann.

„Genau das glaube ich, ja.“, antwortete er und setzte seinen Weg die Treppen herunter fort. Er hörte, dass Klaas ihm nicht folgte und blieb wieder stehen.

„Komm schon Klaas, lass es gut sein. Ich will nach Hause und ins Bett, es war ein langer Tag.“, seufzte er aber etwas an der Art wie Klaas die Stirn runzelte ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Na schön. Du kannst sicher so einen Artikel schreiben und er wäre bestimmt total super.“, neckte er ihn, grinste und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Mit einer übertrieben galanten Geste deutete er nach draußen.  
Klaas ging an ihm vorbei und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Lass mich diesen Artikel schreiben.“, sagte Klaas eine viertel Stunde später in die Stille des Autos hinein. Sie hatten beschlossen, Jokos Auto stehen zu lassen da sie beide eh morgen früh wieder hier sein mussten.  
Joko rieb sich die Augen und seufzte. Okay, das wurde langsam anstrengend.

„Es gehört mehr dazu als in diesen Club zu stolpern, mit ein paar Leuten zu reden und wieder abzumarschieren, dass weißt du oder? Es geht um sexuelle Freiheit, das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung und Toleranz... um Dominanz und alle Farben die zwischenmenschliche Kontakte zu bieten haben. Ich glaube du stellst dir das wirklich zu einfach vor.“

Klaas neben ihm lachte leise und setzte den Blinker um in eine kleine Querstraße abzubiegen.

„Das ist mir klar aber ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich das kann und keine Sorge, ich werde dir dein kleines Schmierblatt schon nicht versauen.“, stichelte Klaas und Joko wusste um die Provokation. Na schön, sollte er seinen Willen doch haben. Im schlimmsten Fall würde das eine sehr interessante Woche werden, im besten Fall brauchte er den Artikel nicht selbst zu schreiben.

„Na schön, dann schreib ihn, aber wehe du versaust es.“ Er hob drohend den Zeigefinger in Klaas' Richtung und wackelte weniger drohend damit. „Ich schicke dir später die Adresse des Clubs und werde gegen lesen bevor du abgibst.“

Klaas nickte und lächelte zufrieden, während Joko den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe lehnte und sich fragte worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte.

*

Am nächsten Abend senkte er gedankenverloren den Kopf über eine der vielen Tiefkühltruhen und studierte die Beläge der Tiefkühlpizzen, die unter ihm auslagen. Es war bereits spät und der Laden ziemlich leer, sodass die leise typische Supermarkt Musik die einzige Geräuschquelle war, sah man von dem tiefen gleichmäßigen Brummen der Truhen ab.

„Sie sollten die mit Spinat probieren.“, sagte eine leise freundliche Stimme neben ihm und überrascht hob Joko den Blick. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau und lächelte ihn offen an. Die langen, kastanienbraunen Haare fielen in sanften Wellen um ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht war herzförmig.   
Sie lächelte noch immer als Joko nickte und den Blick kurz über den Rest ihres Körpers huschen ließ.  
Sie war schön und entsprach genau seinem Geschmack. Es war lange her, seit er eine Freundin gehabt hatte und noch länger, dass er Sex gehabt hatte. Die Zeitskala diesbezüglich war verwirrend aber leider plausibel.

„Ich mag Spinat nicht besonders aber vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal etwas neues ausprobieren.“

Sie grinste ihn an und nickte. Also interessiert. Sein Blick huschte auf ihre Hand und den Ringfinger. Kein Ring aber sie war auch noch jung. Sehr jung. Joko schätzte sie auf irgendwo zwischen fünfundzwanzig und dreißig.

„Das sollten sie unbedingt.“ Sie warf ihr Haar über die Schulter zurück und leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie gefährlich dicht an ihm vorbei griff und sich eine der Pizzen schnappte. Sie war überraschend eindeutig und Hoffnung flackerte in Joko auf, als er einen schwachen Hauch ihres Parfums aufschnappte. Er war beinahe verzweifelt genug auf ihre Avancen einzugehen. Beinahe.

Sein Handy summte in der Tasche und er zog es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln heraus.

Bring Milch mit. K

Joko verdrehte innerlich die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, versprochen zu haben, nicht zu lange zu brauchen. Er griff sich eine der Spinatpizzen für sich, eine Salami für Klaas und hob grüßend die Hand als er sich von ihr verabschiedete.

Er zahlte an der Kasse und drehte sich noch einmal um, in der Hoffnung die junge Frau noch einmal zu sehen, dachte für einen Moment sogar darüber nach, zurück zu gehen und ihr seine Telefonnummer zu geben, zuckte aber letztendlich bedauernd mit den Schultern und verließ den Supermarkt.

*

Die Wohnung war dunkel als Joko nach Hause kam und für ein paar Sekunden glaubte er, allein zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Klaas noch einen Termin, von dem er ihm nichts erzählt hatte und gerade als er sein Handy zücken wollte, um ihm zu schreiben, sah er das unstete blaue Flackern eines Laptops aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Er stellte die Einkäufe in den Flur, kickte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und betrat das Wohnzimmer. 

„Hey.“

Eindeutige Geräusche aus den Lautsprechern des Laptops, ließen ihn kurz inne halten, bevor er sich neben Klaas auf die Couch sinken ließ. Der hob nicht mal den Blick und brummte nur leise. Jokos Augen wurden groß, als er sah was Klaas da schaute auch wenn die Geräusche wenig Raum für Fantasie ließen. Für einen Moment war er kurz davor sich zu fragen in welchem Paralleluniversum er hier gelandet war.

Auf dem Bildschirm befingerten sich gerade zwei Blondinen in Großaufnahme und für einen Moment war Joko abgelenkt. Irritiert räusperte er sich.

„Was tust du da?“ Sein Blick klebte wie gebannt auf dem Bildschirm als eine der Blondinen einen ihrer Finger langsam in die andere schob und sie dabei enthusiastisch leckte. Stöhnend warf die Beglückte den Kopf in den Nacken und für einen Moment fragte Joko sich, ob es das war, was Klaas anmachte. Ein Blick nach rechts verriet aber nichts als klinisches Interesse.

„Recherche.“, war die knappe Antwort von Klaas und Jokos Blick flackerte wieder kurz zu ihm herüber. Auf dem Boden neben ihm lagen vier Taschentücher und Joko schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als er begriff warum sie dort lagen. Ganz toll.

„Ist das mein Laptop?“, fragte er kieksend als lächerlich große Brüste über den Bildschirm wackelten und er kurz vergaß, Luft zu holen.

„Jup.“ Na toll. Nicht nur das er Jokos Laptop genommen hatte, es sich scheinbar schon mehrmals selbst besorgt hatte und sie jetzt zusammen Pornos schauten, nein, der Herr war auch noch wortkarg.

Klaas schloss das Fenster und öffnete ein neues. Jetzt war ein riesiger Dildo zu sehen der in den Arsch einer Person undefinierbaren Geschlechts eingeführt wurde. Joko legte den Kopf schräg.

„Warum hast du nicht deinen eigenen genommen?“, fragte er beiläufig, während er fasziniert dabei zusah wie der Großteil des Dildos in dem anderen Körper verschwand. Ging das wirklich so einfach?

„Ich wollte mir keine Viren einfangen.“, kam als Antwort und wieder huschte Jokos Blick zu Klaas, dessen Gesicht nur von dem flackernden Licht des Laptops beleuchtet wurde aber ansonsten völlig ungerührt war.

„Ach, aber bei meinem ist das in Ordnung oder wie?“

„Ich habe nur Seiten aus deinem Suchverlauf geöffnet, es ist also unwahrscheinlich das neue Viren dazu gekommen sind.“

Der Dildo wurde entfernt und durch einen Schwanz ersetzt der sich ohne Widerstand in dem Hintern versenkte. Für ein paar Sekunden war nur das Stöhnen der Schauspieler und das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut zu hören, bevor Klaas den Tab schloss und einen neuen öffnete.  
Ein sehr androgyner junger Mann lutschte gerade einem anderen Mann den Schwanz und Joko ruckelte auf seinem Platz herum. Seine Hose wurde zunehmend eng. Shit.

Klaas machte ein paar Notizen auf einem Block, der neben ihm lag und wand sich wieder dem Laptop zu.

„Vier mal bis jetzt?“, fragte Joko betont beiläufig und deutete vage auf die Taschentücher auf dem Boden, neben der Couch. Klaas nickte nur und öffnete einen neuen Tab. Diesmal war ein Blowjob in Totaler zu sehen und Joko schnappte unhörbar nach Luft.  
Mein Gott dieses Mädchen war talentiert. Diese Zunge, lieber Himmel.  
Wieder rutschte er unruhig ein Stück weiter in die Kissen. Er war schmerzhaft hart und versuchte so subtil wie möglich, seinen Schwanz in eine andere Position zu bringen.  
Klaas öffnete nach und nach andere Tabs. Es war so ziemlich alles dabei was die Bandbreite an sexuellen Spielarten hergab und sie blieben nie länger als ein paar Sekunden in einer Szene hängen.  
Es war wie Pornosurfen. Es war unheimlich dreckig. Joko war steinhart.

Als Klaas wieder einen neuen Tab öffnete, sahen sie wieder einen Blowjob. Die Hände des Mannes lagen auf dem Kopf seines Gegenübers. Es war nicht auszumachen ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte und ehrlich gesagt war es Joko jetzt auch herzlich egal.  
Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose.

„Stört es dich?“, fragte er in Klaas' Richtung ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Sei nicht albern.“, brummte Klaas und reichte ihm eine kleine Tube herüber. Auch er blickte nicht auf. Joko nahm die Tube, die ihm verdächtig bekannt vorkam, öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und hob den Hintern, um seinen Schwanz zu befreien.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand, strich ein paar mal die gesamte Länge auf und ab und lehnte sich weiter in die Kissen. Gott, das war gut.   
Auf dem Bildschirm griff der Mann fest in die Haare des, wie sich jetzt heraus stellte, Mannes und warf den Kopf in den Nacken als dieser fast die gesamte Länge in den Mund nahm.  
Joko war es egal wer da wem einen blies. Blowjobs waren verdammt heiß, egal von wem und Himmel dieser Junge hatte Talent.

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte Klaas leise. Joko würde ihm die nicht reden Regeln erklären müssen. Später. Zu mehr als einem flüchtigen Nicken war er gerade nicht in der Lage.

Seine Hand wurde schneller, sein Atem schwerer und er fühlte, wie sich die Hitze auf seinem Hals ausbreitete. Ein leises Geräusch neben ihm ließ ihn den Blick heben und nach Luft schnappend sah er wie Klaas sich unter den Bademantel griff. Eindeutige Bewegungen folgten und Joko richtete den Blick schleunigst wieder auf den Bildschirm.   
Hier mit Klaas zu sitzen und sich einen runter zu holen, war definitiv nichts worüber er jetzt nachdenken wollte oder konnte. 

Er stieß in seine Hand, schob den Daumen über seine Eichel und... shit, das sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen.  
Die Bewegungen unter dem Bademantel von Klaas wurden schneller, sein Atem beschleunigte sich rasant und Joko schloss die Augen, um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen wie sehr es ihn anstachelte. Er umfasste seinen Schwanz fester, drehte die Hand ein bisschen und - ja das war besser.   
Druck baute sich in seinem Inneren auf, erfasste sein gesamtes Becken und ließ seine Hoden sich zusammen ziehen. Er war so nah dran. Es war fantastisch.

Er öffnete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, sah wie Klaas den Mund leicht öffnete und die Augen zusammen kniff. Das reichte um ihn über die Klippe zu reißen und er war sich vage bewusst, dass er ein paar lächerliche Geräusche machte als er kam aber es war ihm egal.  
Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf auf die Lehne sinken und lachte leicht verlegen.  
Taschentücher wurden in sein Blickfeld gereicht und Joko nahm sich eins, reinigte sich und warf es zu den anderen auf den Boden. Er schloss seine Hose und streckte sich wohlig stöhnend.

Klaas' Gesicht war wieder so unbeteiligt wie eh und je und Joko stand auf.

„Ich... ähm... werde mal die Einkäufe ausräumen.“ Er deutete in Richtung der Küche und der Jüngere nickte nur als Joko sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie mussten dringend über das hier reden aber nicht mehr heute. Er war erledigt und zufrieden und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Joko schlitterte in dieser Nacht durch wüste Träume und erwachte mit einer Erektion die seinesgleichen suchte. Seufzend rieb er sich übers Gesicht, richtete sich auf und wankte ins Bad.  
Als er angezogen und geduscht in die Küche kam, saß Klaas bereits dort und las etwas auf dem Handy. Sein Toast stand angebissen neben ihm und Kaffee dampfte aus einer Tasse.

Für einen Moment flackerten die Bilder des gestrigen Abends durch seinen Kopf und er zwang sich zu einem knappen „Guten Morgen.“ Klaas sah nur kurz auf, grinste und erwiderte den Gruß. So weit so gut.  
Joko ging an einen der Schränke und suchte sich eine Tasse die er mit Kaffee füllte und sich Klaas gegenüber setzte.

„Da ist noch Toast wenn du möchtest.“, nuschelte Klaas ohne von seinem Display aufzusehen. Joko schlürfte vorsichtig etwas von dem Kaffee.

„Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Nervös knibbelte er an den Aufschlägen seinen Pullis.

„Klaas, wir sollten... also wegen gestern...“ Joko brach ab. Er wusste nicht wie er das Thema anfassen sollte und das Klaas den Kopf hob und ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah machte es auch nicht leichter. Herrgott nochmal, vielleicht könnte er auch mal was dazu sagen. 

Tat er aber nicht. Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich an und tranken ihren Kaffee.

„Wir haben uns einen runter geholt, ich wüsste nicht was es da zu besprechen gibt.“, er stand auf und biss in seinen Toast während er sich neuen Kaffee eingoss. Er schien völlig ungerührt und Joko fragte sich, ob nur er es etwas fragwürdig fand sich in Gegenwart seines besten Freundes selbst zu befriedigen.

„Na ja es ist schon... irgendwie...“ Joko strich sich durch die Haare und schnaufte. Klaas hatte in der Bewegung inne gehalten und sah ihn an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du holst dir jeden Morgen unter der Dusche einen runter und manchmal abends wenn du im Bett liegst, ich wüsste also nicht was daran ungewöhnlich...“

„Ich, was? Woher...?“, fragte er entsetzt, hob aber im selben Augenblick die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ 

Klaas setzte sich wieder, blies in seinen Kaffee und grinste.

„Man hört es an der Art wie das Wasser...“ 

Joko lachte gequält auf und drückte sich Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Nasenwurzel.

„Ich meinte das ernst, ich will es wirklich nicht wissen.“, lachte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unglaublich, bis gestern hatte Klaas nie auch nur ein Wort zu dem Thema gesagt und jetzt saßen sie hier am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich über Masturbation. 

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was Menschen an Selbstbefriedigung so...“ Klaas wedelte unbestimmt mit der Hand in der Luft zwischen ihnen.

„Befriedigend finden?“, half Joko ihm bissig aus und Klaas nickte.

„Nun ja, es klärt den Kopf und es ist...“ Joko spürte wie er rot wurde und trank hastig einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „... es entspannt ungemein.“ 

Klaas schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich finde es langweilig und... irgendwie dröge.“ Oh dann machst du was falsch, dachte Joko, sagte aber nichts. 

Räuspernd kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und sah auf die Tischplatte vor ihnen.

„Echter Sex ist natürlich um Längen besser aber wenn man niemanden hat, muss es eben für eine Weile so gehen.“, grinste er und stand auf um seine Tasse nachzufüllen. Er musste dringend aufhören mit Klaas über solche Themen zu reden denn er konnte bereits fühlen wie sein Penis interessiert zuckte und die Bilder des gestrigen Abends sich in seinen Verstand schlichen.

„Na schön. Dann trink deinen Kaffee aus, wir müssen gleich los.“ Klaas stand auf und stellte seine Tasse neben dem Geschirrspüler ab bevor er sich anschickte die Küche zu verlassen. Erstaunt über den abrupten Abbruch des Gesprächs sah Joko ihm nach.

„Oh und nimm dir für heute Abend nichts vor, wir gehen aus.“, rief Klaas ihm noch zu als er bereits im Flur war.

*

Der Tag verlief wie so viele andere vorher. Es war chaotisch, laut und nachdem der Dreh für heute im Kasten war atmete Joko tief durch, lehnte sich an eine der Steinmauern neben dem Eingang des Gebäudes in dem sie gedreht hatten und öffnete die kleine Flasche Wasser die Thomas ihm auf dem Weg in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
Er dachte daran wie unbeschwert er und Klaas den ganzen Tag miteinander umgegangen waren und beschloss das Erlebnis von gestern Abend zu den Akten zu legen.   
Scheinbar war alles in Ordnung und dieses kleine... Gott Joko wusste nicht einmal wie er es nennen sollte... war eine Ausnahme gewesen, die sich wahrscheinlich nicht wiederholen würde.

Er spielte mit dem Deckel der Flasche in seiner Hand und dachte daran wie Klaas ausgesehen hatte als er – Stopp, er musste dringend an etwas anderes denken wenn er nicht mit einer Erektion wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen wollte.  
Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte seinen Kopf zu klären als jemand von drinnen seinen Namen rief. Schnaufend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging wieder hinein.

*

Klaas kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Manschetten an dem schwarzen Hemd das er trug. Ein Schwall Aftershave und Duschbad schwappte zu Joko herüber der erstaunt das Tablet sinken ließ auf dem er gerade gelesen hatte. Klaas sah verboten gut aus in dem engen Hemd, die Haare locker nach hinten frisiert und eine enge dunkle Jeans an den Beinen die seinen Hintern gut zur Geltung – Moment was?

„Wo willst du denn noch hin?“ Klaas hob den Blick, zog die Stirn in Falten und sah ihn an als müsste er sehr genau wissen was er jetzt tat.

„Ich sagte doch, wir gehen aus.“

Erstaunt sah Joko auf die Uhr, hatte sein Tablet aber bereits zur Seite gelegt.

„Es ist bereits halb zehn.“, war alles was er erhellender Weise zu diesem Thema beisteuern konnte und Klaas lächelte schwach.

„Genau die richtige Zeit würde ich sagen. Zieh dich um. Etwas legeres, nichts all zu edles sollte genügen.“, sagte er und ging in den Flur. Den Geräuschen nach kramte er in seinem Schuhschrank und suchte etwas.

Joko stand auf, ging in sein Zimmer und zog sich gemäß den Weisungen um, gespannt was Klaas vor hatte.

Als sie im Taxi saßen, tippte Klaas auf seinem Handy herum und war auch ansonsten verdächtig still. Unruhig rutschte Joko auf seinem Sitz herum und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nachfrage wohin sie fuhren wurde nur mit einem Grinsen beantwortet und Joko gab es auf. Musste er sich eben überraschen lassen, obwohl es Klaas nicht ähnlich sah ihn einfach einzupacken und mitzunehmen.

In einer kleinen Seitenstraße, etwas abseits des größten Trubels der Stadt, hielt das Taxi. Klaas zahlte, stieg aus und Joko folgte ihm eine weitere Seitenstraße hinunter. Es war still hier. Die wenigen Menschen die ihnen begegneten waren Paare oder ältere Leute die ihre Hunde ausführten und Joko begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen was sie hier wollten.

Gerade als er nachfragen wollte, hielt Klaas an und beinahe wäre er in ihn hinein gelaufen. Das spärliche Licht der Laternen die in einiger Entfernung standen, beleuchtete seine Züge nur ungenügend aber Joko meinte so etwas wie ein Grinsen sehen zu können als Klaas sich auch schon wieder ab wand.

„Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück.“

Noch bevor Joko etwas antworten konnte, verschwand Klaas um eine weitere Häuserecke und ließ ihn stehen. Er sah sich um, entdeckte aber nichts was ihm einen Hinweis darauf gegeben hätte wo sie sich befanden. Die Häuser standen dicht an dicht, kleine Straßen und Wege führten zwischen ihnen hindurch aber alles in allem war es ruhig. Keine Läden oder Bars und so langsam fragte Joko sich ernsthaft, was sie in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend wollten.  
Klaas tauchte wieder neben ihm auf, griff nach seinem Ärmel und zog ihn in einen Hauseingang, eine Straße weiter.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum und Klaas bedeutete ihm die Jacke auszuziehen. Seine eigene gab er zusammen mit Jokos an einer kleinen Garderobe, die von einer gelangweilten älteren Dame bewacht wurde, ab und zog ihn weiter ins Innere des Gebäudes. Sie betraten einen deutlich größeren Raum der gemütlich beleuchtet war und Joko dämmerte es langsam. Scheinbar hatte Klaas der Abend in der Bar so gut gefallen, dass er sich eine Wiederholung wünschte und erleichtert grinste er als er dem Jüngeren zur Bar folgte.  
Klaas bestellte für sich und Joko einen Drink und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand als der Kellner sie bedient hatte. Joko schnüffelte an seinem Glas.

„Was ist das?“ Klaas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Probier es einfach, ich hab gesagt er soll es stark machen.“ Klaas nippte an seinem Drink und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen.

Joko folgte seinem Blick und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Er unterdrückte ein Husten, okay das war wirklich stark. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten als das scharfe Gebräu ihm die Speiseröhre herunter geätzt war.

In kleinen Gruppen saßen die Leute hier zusammen, unterhielten sich, tranken und lachten. Die Musik war angenehm und nur so laut, dass man sich problemlos unterhalten konnte und er lehnte sich zu Klaas herüber um zu fragen ob sie sich an einen der kleinen Tische in den Nischen setzen wollten, als dieser sich von der Bar löste und auf eine Gruppe junger Frauen zu ging.

Joko klappte der Mund auf als er sah wie er sich mit zwei von ihnen unterhielt, sie lachten und kicherten und Klaas ließ scheinbar all seinen Charme spielen. Es war einfach unfassbar wie wandelbar Klaas war. In der einen Sekunde war er kalt wie ein Stein, in der nächsten flirtete er eine Gruppe Frauen in Grund und Boden.  
Sie schienen anzubeißen und eine von ihnen flüsterte Klaas etwas ins Ohr woraufhin er lachte und vertraulich eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte platzierte.  
Joko kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. War das hier der Klaas den er kannte? Der Mann der sonst keinerlei Interesse am anderen Geschlecht zeigte und sich jetzt verhielt wie Casanova höchstpersönlich? Joko schluckte trocken. Nun, scheinbar gab es ein paar Facetten an Klaas die selbst er noch nicht kannte.

Klaas kam zu ihm zurück, legte ihm eine Hand um die Hüften und neigte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Trink aus, wir gehen gleich runter.“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und Joko schluckte als warmer Atem seinen Hals streifte. Nickend kippte er den Rest seines Drinks herunter und kniff kurz die Augen zu um sich nicht zu schütteln. Der Alkohol hatte sich bereits angenehm über seine Sinne gelegt und ihm wurde langsam warm.  
Klaas nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Was ist da unten?“, wollte Joko verwundert wissen als sie eine Tür durchschritten und einen langen Korridor betraten an dessen Ende eine Treppe nach unten führte. Klaas hielt nicht an und schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf.

„Wirst du schon sehen. Lass dich einfach überraschen.“

Und Joko ließ sich überraschen. Er lief hinter Klaas hinterher wie ein folgsamer Welpe und genoss es sich um nichts Gedanken machen zu müssen. Er gab die Verantwortung für den Verlauf des Abends einfach ab und entspannte sich zusehends.  
Er vertraute Klaas und das war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Sie kamen am Fuß der Treppe in einen weiteren Korridor von dem verschiedene Türen abgingen und blieben vor der mit der Nummer acht stehen. Klaas öffnete sie und sie betraten den Raum der dahinter lag, bevor Klaas die Tür wieder schloss.

Joko sah sich um, verstand aber nicht was sie hier wollten und sah Klaas mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Verwunderung an.

„Was ist das hier?“

Klaas trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und Joko hielt sich nur mühsam davon ab sich in die Berührung zu schmiegen. Gott, das sollte sich wirklich nicht so gut anfühlen.

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er leise und Joko schluckte trocken.

„Allein, dass du mir diese Frage stellst sollte mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen oder?“, lachte er leise und fragte sich jetzt ernsthaft was das hier werden sollte.   
Klaas ließ ihn los und legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas dagegen haben wirst aber für den Fall, dass du abbrechen und die Sache beenden willst sollten wir ein Signal vereinbaren.“

„So etwas wie ein Codewort?“ Jokos Magen zog sich zusammen und er versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. Klaas' Ausdruck war ernst und vollkommen klar.

„Ja. Du solltest es wählen damit du dich besser erinnern kannst.“ 

Joko sah ihn an, versuchte in der unbewegten Miene zu lesen.

„Es würde mir echt helfen wenn ich wüsste...“ Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.

„Such dir ein Wort aus.“ Klaas Finger schlossen sich um die Klinke.

„Na schön, fein... Alabama.“ Klaas grinste und nickte. Als er die Tür öffnete, standen zwei junge Frauen davor und Joko erkannte eine von ihnen wieder, als die Frau mit der Klaas vorhin gesprochen hatte.

„Hi, ich bin Lucy. Das ist Annie, sie wollte gern mitspielen.“ Sie deutete auf die andere junge Frau und Klaas lächelte übertrieben breit sein einstudiertes Showlächeln.

„Kein Problem, das ist perfekt.“

Annie ging auf Joko zu, der inzwischen mitten im Raum stand und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Er sah zu Klaas der noch immer mit Lucy an der Tür stand und leise mit ihr flüsterte bevor sie kicherte und nickte.  
Annie drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr und lächelte. 

„Du bist süß.“, sagte sie leise und Joko wusste, dass sein Gesicht nichts als Verwirrung verriet.

Sie war schön und ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schulter als sie sich bewegte und den Kopf schräg legte. Joko schätzte sie auf Anfang zwanzig und schluckte trocken als sie die andere Hand ebenfalls an sein Gesicht legte. 

„Keine Sorge, Klaas hat uns alles erklärt, das wird witzig.“, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie küsste ihn langsam und geduldig, wartete bis er sich auf den Kuss einließ und leckte ihm dann über die Unterlippe. Das passierte doch nicht wirklich ihm, oder?  
Als sie ihn wieder frei gab, suchte er Klaas' Blick und versuchte stumm eine Frage in seinen Blick zu legen aber Klaas lehnte neben der Tür und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Dann war Lucy bei ihm, strich ihm sanft über den Hals und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Sie küsste anders als Annie, Himmel wann hatte er jemals zwei Frauen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geküsst um das feststellen zu können?  
Sie war leidenschaftlicher, eroberte seinen Mund mit einer Geschwindigkeit die ihn schwindelig werden ließ und schob ihn langsam nach hinten. Seine Kniekehlen trafen auf das Sofa hinter ihm und er fiel geradezu in eine sitzende Position während Lucy sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seinem Schoss niederließ. Da waren Hände auf seiner Brust, die sich unter sein Hemd schoben und eine Zunge in seinem Mund die ihn langsam um den Verstand küsste.

Lucy ließ von ihm ab, schob sich von seinem Schoss zwischen seine Beine und sah ihn an.  
Alabama dachte Joko aber seine Lippen blieben geschlossen. Er sah zu Klaas und erschrak. In seinem Blick war eine Hitze, die er so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.  
Lucy öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Hose und Joko senkte den Blick. Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste während sie den Reißverschluss langsam öffnete und ihn mit einem Blick anwies die Hüften zu heben. Joko war bereits halb hart aber der Anblick wie sie dort zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniete und ihn ansah gab ihm den Rest.  
Er hatte an diesem Abend mit vielem gerechnet aber das hier, mein Gott, das war mehr als er im Moment verarbeiten konnte. Er wollte zu Klaas sehen als Annie ihn wieder küsste und Lucy ihm die Hosen samt Shorts herunter zog. Wann hatte er beschlossen die Hüften zu heben?   
Er war sich vage bewusst dass er halbnackt mit einer ausgewachsenen Erektion hier saß und Klaas' Blick auf ihm ruhte aber merkwürdigerweise störte es ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil und das war etwas worüber er später definitiv noch nachdenken musste.  
Als Annie ihm ihre warme Zunge in den Mund schob und Lucy ihre Hand auf seiner Erektion entlang streichen ließ zersprang sein Denken in winzig kleine Stücke und er stöhnte ungehalten in den Kuss.

Seine Hände lagen untätig neben ihm auf dem weichen Leder der Couch und er wusste nicht ob er sie benutzen durfte. Durfte er sie anfassen? Gab es Spielregeln oder Tabus von denen er wissen sollte?

Da waren Hände an seinen Brustwarzen, auf seinem Schwanz und an seinen Hoden und nur mühsam öffnete er die Augen als Annie sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte. Er sah zu Klaas der auf die beiden Frauen starrte und Joko begriff endlich. Das alles hier hatte irgendwie mit dem Artikel zu tun, es war irgendeine abgedrehte Art von Recherche und in seinem Kopf fiel ein Schalter.  
Er könnte es tun. So abgefuckt die Situation war, er konnte es tun und es genießen. Und Gott ja, er genoss es was die beiden mit ihm taten. 

Lucy kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und allein der Anblick war beinahe zu viel als sie den Kopf senkte und seinen Schwanz in feuchte Wärme tauchte. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen, griff in ihre Haare und fühlte wie Annie neben ihm von der Couch rutschte.  
Er sah auf und sein Blick traf den von Klaas. Der verengte die Augen und sah ihn an. Joko ließ die Hand aus den Haaren gleiten und Klaas' Blick wurde wieder weicher.  
Ah, das waren also die Regeln. Nicht anfassen. Nur fühlen.

Und verdammte Scheiße, das Gefühl. Nun, es sollte ihm nicht schwer fallen sich daran zu halten.

Dann tat Lucy etwas mit ihrer Zunge, seine Augen rollten nach hinten und er stöhnte kehlig auf. Eine Hand war an der Basis seines Schwanzes, eine an seinen Hoden und eine weitere strich ihm über die Brust. Mein Gott wie hatte Klaas das nur arrangieren können, wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte jemanden zu einem einfachen Hand Job zu überreden?

Jetzt machten sich beide Frauen an seinem Schwanz zu schaffen und mühsam öffnete Joko die Augen. Der Anblick wäre seine Wichsvorlage für die nächsten Jahre und als Annie ihn beinahe vollständig in den Mund nahm, griff er wieder reflexartig an ihren Kopf.  
Ein leises Räuspern von der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen und sofort ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Klaas sah ihn unverwandt an und lächelte. Es war absurd hier zu sitzen, von zwei Frauen einen geblasen zu bekommen und dabei von Klaas beobachtet zu werden und trotzdem entzündete der Blick aus den blauen Augen irgendetwas in Joko. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich ob Klaas das hier auch tun würde. Sich in eine derartige Situation bringen lassen würde, um Joko zusehen zu lassen und er musste zugeben, dass es etwas unheimlich heißes hatte so von ihm beobachtet zu werden.  
Der Gedanke daran wie Klaas ihn angesehen hatte ließ ihn noch härter werden und er näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt mit gefährlicher Geschwindigkeit.

Er versuchte durchzuhalten. Es war ja nicht unbedingt so, dass er vor seinem besten Freund als jemand dastehen wollte der keine Minute durchhalten würde aber als Lucy begann ihm über die Hoden zu lecken wurde es schwierig. Gott es war wirklich lange her das jemand so etwas mit ihm getan hatte.  
Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, stieß nach oben, wurde aber von Annie in Position gehalten die ihn weiter tief in den Mund nahm. Sie drückte die Zunge immer wieder an die empfindliche Stelle unter seiner Eichel, massierte den Teil seines Schwanzes der nicht in ihrem Mund war und Joko suchte Halt in dem glatten Leder der Couch.

Er konnte fühlen wie er auf seinen Orgasmus zu raste und versuchte noch etwas länger durchzuhalten als ein glatter Finger sich an seinen Hoden entlang schob, sich auf die Stelle genau darunter legte und ihn die Kontrolle verlieren ließ.  
Er schaffte es noch eine Warnung zu brummen aber Annie ließ nicht von ihm ab, saugte ihm wortwörtlich die Seele aus dem Körper und hörte auch nicht auf als er schon fertig war. Erst ein leises Wimmern ließ sie inne halten und erschöpft sah er auf als die beiden begannen sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu küssen.

Verdammt, das könnte er von seiner Liste der Lebensträume streichen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er noch einmal einen hoch kriegen würde aber vielleicht ließen sie ihn ja noch eine Weile zusehen. 

Klaas löste sich von der Wand, kam zum Sofa herüber und lehnte sich von hinten gegen Joko. 

„Na, zufrieden Liebster? War es das was du wolltest?“

Der Schleier aus Alkohol und dem Orgasmus, der noch immer nachwirkte, machte es Joko unmöglich auf das sanfte Kribbeln zu reagieren welches Klaas' Lippen an seinem Ohr hinterließ und grinsend nickte er.

„Gott, ja.“

Lucy lächelte ihn an, stand auf und zog Annie mit auf die Füße.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht.“ Sie sah Klaas an und grinste. „Er hat wirklich einen herrlichen Schwanz, danke fürs Teilen.“

Moment, wie bitte?

Noch bevor Joko genug Verstand zusammen hatte, um nachzufragen waren die beiden verschwunden und Klaas rückte wieder von ihm ab.  
Joko wurde sich mit plötzlicher Klarheit bewusst, dass er noch immer mit heruntergelassenen Hosen da saß und zog sich schnell an.

Klaas saß gedankenverloren auf dem Sofa und starrte auf einen Punkt zu seinen Füßen.


	3. Chapter 3

Im Taxi lehnte Joko sich zufrieden zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Er war müde und erschöpft. Auf die gute Art. Klaas schwieg und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster bis sie vor der Wohnung hielten. Sie zahlten die Fahrt, stiegen aus und gingen hinein.

Nachdem Joko jeweils ein Bier für sich und Klaas geholt hatte, setzte er sich zu Klaas auf die Couch und seufzte zufrieden. Der Jüngere hatte wieder seinen Laptop vor der Nase, balancierte einen Notizblock auf dem Knie und tippte hin und wieder etwas auf der Tastatur. Das leise Klicken hatte etwas hypnotisches und Joko musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich hier und jetzt einzudösen.

„Also, hast du alles bekommen was du für deine Recherche brauchtest?“ Klaas blickte von seinem Laptop auf und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Recherche?“

Joko hob den Kopf und stellte sein Bier auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihnen.

„Die Frauen? Dieser...“, er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung.

„Blowjob?“, half Klaas nach.

„Genau. Das war doch für den Artikel oder nicht? Interaktion und so?“

Klaas sah wieder auf den Bildschirm und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Klaas? Was zur Hölle war das vorhin wenn es nicht für den Artikel war?“ Wut schäumte an den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung auf als Klaas noch immer nicht reagierte.  
Joko sprang auf, schlug den Laptop zu und Klaas schaffte es nur knapp seine Finger zu retten.

„Du sagtest echter Sex sei Masturbation vorzuziehen und da ich ohnehin in diesem Club vorbeischauen wollte um mir ein Bild zu machen, dachte ich wir könnten...“

Joko lief ein paar Schritte vor der Couch auf und ab und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Das war dieser Sexclub? Herrgott Klaas, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach in eine derartige Situation laufen lassen ohne das vorher mit mir zu besprechen. Himmel sie haben nicht mal ein Kondom verwendet.“ Aufgebracht tigerte Joko durchs Wohnzimmer. Er war sauer, fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdig verdrehte Art benutzt und Klaas sah ihn einfach nur verständnislos an. Verstand er es wirklich nicht? Konnte das sein?

„Natürlich war es dieser Sexclub. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, du kanntest die Adresse und ich ging davon aus, dass du wüsstest wie es dort ablaufen kann. Abgesehen davon hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du großartige Einwände hattest.“

Joko lachte bitter auf und atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Klaas hatte Recht, er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ein Blick auf die Straßenschilder und er hätte sofort gewusst wo sie hinfahren. Nur leider war er zu abgelenkt gewesen von der Vorfreude auf einen Abend den Klaas organisiert hatte. Er hatte sich auf ihn verlassen, ihm vertraut und nicht einmal nachgefragt.

„Ich war betrunken, meine Entscheidungsfähigkeit war bestenfalls fragwürdig.“

„Du hattest ein Safewort und hast es nicht benutzt.“ Joko schnappte nach Luft.

„Oh natürlich, das war es was wir zehn Sekunden vorher gemacht haben.“ Dramatisch warf er die Arme in die Luft und drehte sich zum Fenster. Wütend starrte er in die Nacht und versuchte zu verstehen was hier gerade ablief.  
Klaas starrte ihn noch immer verständnislos an, die Finger auf der glatten Oberfläche seines Laptops verschränkt bis Joko sich wieder umdrehte.

„Was du da vorhin gemacht hast, war echt das letzte, hast du das verstanden?!“

Klaas sah beschämt auf einen Punkt zwischen seinen Händen.

„Aber du hast es genossen.“, murmelte er abwesend. Joko atmete tief durch und lief ein paar Schritte vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Er hatte den starken Drang sich zu bewegen bevor er Klaas einfach erwürgte.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Natürlich habe ich es genossen, Herrgott du warst dabei, du hast gesehen was sie gemacht haben.“ Fokus, Joko, Fokus. „Pass auf, ich habe keine Problem an deiner Recherche oder was auch immer teilzunehmen aber du musst mir sagen was auf mich zukommt. Du musst ehrlich zu mir sein und kannst mich nicht einfach ahnungslos in derartige Situationen laufen lassen.“

Klaas sah ihn an und nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille grinste er Joko an. „Soll das heißen wir machen weiter?“

Joko sah ihn an, atmete tief ein und nickte.

„Tatsächlich wäre ich enttäuscht wenn wir an dieser Stelle abbrechen würden.“, erklärte er leise lachend und wand sich wieder dem Fenster zu als ihm ein Verdacht kam. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich wieder um.

„Klaas? Warum dachten die beiden wir wären ein Paar?“ Klaas errötete und klappte den Laptop wieder auf bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe es ihnen so erklärt, das macht die Dinge etwas einfacher wenn man so etwas organisiert.“

Joko klappte der Mund auf. Er ging wieder zur Couch und ließ sich schnaufend darauf fallen. 

Seine Wut war verraucht und ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten. Vorfreude mischte sich in dieses Chaos denn wenn Klaas mit einem Recht gehabt hatte, dann damit, dass er diese Sache vorhin um keinen Preis der Welt mit seinem Safewort unterbrochen hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wenn ihm jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hätte.  
Es war gut wieder echten Sex zu haben und nicht immer nur seiner rechten Hand danken zu müssen und grinsend dachte er darüber nach was Klaas wohl noch so geplant haben könnte.

„Also schön, wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ Klaas sah auf.

„Wir gehen weiter aus. Den Rest kannst du getrost mir überlassen.“

„In Ordnung aber denk daran was wir besprochen haben.“, stöhnte Joko während er sich aus den weichen Polstern hoch kämpfte. Er war todmüde und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

*

Der nächste Vormittag war überwiegend von Langeweile geprägt und Joko schlich durch die Wohnung, auf der Suche nach Zerstreuung. Klaas war bereits vor Stunden gegangen und so hatte er sich geduscht, angezogen und gefrühstückt. Termine hatte er heute keine und so warf er sich auf die Couch und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung.  
Das Fernsehprogramm war zum davon laufen um diese Uhrzeit und auf ein Buch konnte Joko sich nicht konzentrieren.  
Er holte sich noch einen Kaffee, ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen und schnaufte als sein Blick auf den Laptop von Klaas fiel.

Ohne den Funken einen schlechten Gewissens öffnete er ihn und starrte auf die Passwortfreigabe. Grübelnd zog er die Stirn kraus, probierte die gängigen Namen aus und lehnte sich seufzend zurück als der Bildschirm sich noch immer nicht entsperrt hatte.  
Okay, das war schwieriger als gedacht aber die Tatsache, dass Klaas sein Passwort überhaupt geändert hatte, ließ ihn nur noch neugieriger werden.  
Nachdenklich sah er sich um, versuchte sich in Klaas hinein zu versetzen und dachte nach. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein.

War es aber. 

Unzählige Versuche später, lehnte er sich zurück, trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffee und war kurz davor aufzugeben als ihm etwas einfiel. Er stellte die Tasse beiseite, grinste und tippte sein eigenes Geburtsdatum in das Feld ein.  
Der Bildschirm wurde kurz dunkel und entsperrte sich dann. 

„Bingo...“, flüsterte er und schlug triumphierend mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte.

Da waren ein paar Ordner die mit den Namen ihrer Shows gekennzeichnet waren, ein paar persönliche Fotoordner und zwei Dateien die unbenannt waren.  
Am unteren Rand lag ein Ordner der mit JWD bezeichnet war und förmlich darum bettelte geöffnet zu werden. Ohne jegliche Beklommenheit klickte er auf das kleine Symbol.

Eine Tabelle öffnete sich, die vollgestopft war mit Zahlen und kurzen Anmerkungen. Es schien kein Muster zu geben und Joko wurde aus dem Inhalt nicht schlau. Das einzig interessante an dieser Tabelle waren die Überschriften. Oralsex, Masturbation, Threeshot und diverse andere Sexualpraktiken waren eingefügt worden. Einige der Spalten waren leer, andere waren übervoll und alles in allem war aus diesem Datenwirrwarr nicht schlau zu werden.

Joko wollte die Tabelle schon schließen als sein Blick auf eine der Querspalten fiel die etwas weiter unten lag. Dort stand seine eigener Name und Joko schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft.  
Ein paar Zahlen waren in den Spalten eingefügt worden die ihn betrafen und irritiert zog er die Stirn in Falten. Was versuchte Klaas hier herauszufinden? Mit dem Artikel hatte das hier nun wirklich nichts mehr zu tun und beinahe entstand der Eindruck, dass Klaas herausfinden wollte was Joko gefiel. Moment!  
Er scrollte zurück zu den anderen Zahlen und jetzt erschienen sie mehr Sinn zu ergeben. War das möglich? Versuchte Klaas hier herauszufinden worauf er selbst ansprach? Konnte es sein, dass er sich darüber nicht im Klaren war? Das hieße, dass Klaas.... Jokos Augen wurden groß. Das war doch nicht möglich, nicht in der heutigen Zeit.

Überwältigt ob dieser Erkenntnis lehnte er sich zurück und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er würde mit Klaas darüber reden müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass es eine simple Erklärung für all die Daten gab die in diesen Tabellen standen und er hier nur Gespenster sah wo es keine gab.  
Niemand war in diesem Alter und der heutigen Zeit mehr unerfahren und kurz musste Joko schmunzeln. Es würde zumindest Klaas' Zurückhaltung bezüglich dieses Themas erklären und warum er sich aus jeglichen Gesprächen darüber heraus hielt beziehungsweise sie sofort abblockte.  
Es war so typisch für Klaas auf diese Art an ein Problem heranzugehen das Joko geschaffen hatte.

Er scrollte wieder herunter und sah auf die Joko-Spalte. Er wusste er sollte das nicht tun, sollte er wirklich nicht, es war ein riesiger Vertrauensbruch aber wow, die Zahlen in dieser Spalte waren deutlich höher als die in den anderen.  
Er würde Klaas hierzu eingehend befragen müssen und einfach hoffen, dass die neu errungene Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, ihm ein paar Antworten schenken würde.

Überwältigt von den Entdeckungen die er gemacht hatte, schloss er den Laptop wieder, legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch und ging in den Flur um sich seine Jacke zu schnappen. Er brauchte dringend etwas frische Luft.

*

Ziellos wanderte er durch Berlin, streifte ein paar Parks, schlenderte durch wenig belebte Straßen und war froh, dass er nur zwei mal wegen Selfies oder kurzen Gesprächen angehalten wurde. Seine Überlegungen wurden immer absurder und irgendwann blieb er stehen.  
Als er sich umsah stellte er irritiert fest, dass er sich verlaufen hatte und trotzdem er jahrelang selbst in Berlin gelebt hatte, wusste er nicht wo er war. Er lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Seufzend zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Thomas an, in der Hoffnung er könnte ihn abholen. Während er auf das Rufzeichen wartete sah er sich nach einem Straßennamen um, schließlich konnte Thomas auch nicht hellsehen. Der Anruf blieb unbeantwortet und Joko beendete ihn frustriert um sofort die nächste Nummer zu wählen.

„Hey mein Affenbaby, was ist los?“, tönte Ollis Stimme lauthals aus dem Hörer und Joko musste unwillkürlich lachen.

Er erklärte ihm, dass er sich verlaufen hatte, ließ sich auslachen dafür und gab Olli den Straßennamen. Der versprach ihn abzuholen und eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen sie in Ollis Küche und tranken Tee.  
Joko hatte sich eine ziemlich fadenscheinige Ausrede zurecht gelegt und Olli fragte nicht weiter nach, was Joko zwar wunderte aber dankbar annahm. Die anfängliche bekannte Fröhlichkeit war mit Betreten der Wohnung verflogen und Olli starrte in seine Tasse.

Der Grund für Ollis gedankliche Abwesenheit stellte sich auch relativ schnell heraus und so fand sich Joko mit einem frisch von seiner Freundin verlassenen, tieftraurigen und in der nächsten Stunde schon sehr betrunkenen Olli wieder.  
Der Ältere klagte ihm sein Leid und Joko tröstete ihn so gut es eben in so einer Situation ging aber wie alles was Olli tat, trauerte er auch mit exzessiver Leidenschaft und bald fragte sich Joko ob er überhaupt gehen konnte, so schlecht wie es dem Älteren ging.

Sobald Joko ihn auf die Couch verfrachtet hatte, erledigte sich dieses Problem aber relativ schnell von selbst denn nur wenige Minuten später konnte er hören wie Olli schnarchte und sich umständlich zusammen rollte.  
Joko deckte ihn zu, stellte eine Flasche Wasser neben die Couch und rief sich ein Taxi, bevor er leise die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu zog.

Draußen schlug ihm die kühle, klare Luft des Berliner Stadtrandes entgegen und er atmete tief ein während er Ausschau nach dem Taxi hielt. Diese Episode hatte zwar erfolgreich dafür gesorgt, dass er ein paar Stunden nicht über Klaas nachgedacht hatte aber der Entschluss mit Klaas zu reden war nach wie vor unumstößlich. Er musste Gewissheit haben und ja, er war unsagbar neugierig wie sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln würde.

*  
Als er zu Hause ankam, hatte Joko sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Er betrat die Wohnung, kickte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf seine Jacke wenig erfolgreich über einen der Haken an der Garderobe. Mit einem leisen Schlurfen rutschte sie an der Wand herunter, wurde aber geflissentlich ignoriert.

In der Wohnung war es still aber das Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte. Joko schaute um die Ecke, fand den Raum aber leer vor. Ebenso wie die Küche, wo er den Kühlschrank öffnete und sich eine Flasche Saft heraus nahm.  
Noch immer in Gedanken, schraubte er die kleine Flasche auf, trank einen Schluck und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er würde warten bis Klaas auftauchte, wo immer der auch gerade steckte, warten bis sich eine gemütliche und entspannte Atmosphäre aufgebaut hatte und dann vorsichtig das Thema in die entsprechende Richtung leiten, bevor er Klaas fragen würde. 

Der Plan war gut, sehr gut sogar..... und vergessen als Klaas aus dem Bad kam und beinahe in ihn hinein lief.  
Joko blieb abrupt stehen, riss die Arme hoch und quietschte erschrocken auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden sah er das Klaas noch feucht war. Kleine Wassertropfen perlten aus seinen nassen Haaren auf die blasse Haut seiner Schultern, rannen seinen Rücken und seine Brust herunter und verfingen sich in dem Handtuch welches er sich notdürftig um die Hüften gewickelt hatte.  
Joko schluckte. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass er starrte und ein leises Räuspern von Klaas ließ seinen Blick wieder nach oben rucken.

„Genießt du die Aussicht?“, grinste Klaas und rubbelte sich mit einem zweiten Handtuch weiter die Haare trocken während er ins Wohnzimmer schlenderte. Joko kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sammelte sich. Er war sowas von am Arsch.

Zögernd folgte er Klaas, welcher die Fernbedienung suchte und sich gerade über die Couch beugte um unter einem der Kissen nachzusehen. Joko schluckte wieder. Und ja, er starrte auch schon wieder. Er drehte den Schraubverschluss der Flasche zwischen den Fingern und versuchte irgendwo hinzusehen wo sich nicht der Hintern von Klaas unter einem Handtuch abzeichnete.

„Hattest du schon mal Sex?“, platzte es völlig schnörkellos aus ihm heraus und innerlich trat er sich mit Anlauf in den Allerwertesten.

Klaas unterbrach seine Suche, richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte?“

Joko schloss die Faust um den Schraubverschluss der Flasche bis es weh tat und holte tief Luft.

„Hattest du schon mal Sex?“, röchelte er und räusperte sich verhalten. Klaas sah ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern und Joko kamen erste Zweifel an seiner Theorie. Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich zu sehr in etwas hinein gesteigert.

„Ja, hatte ich. Was ist das überhaupt für eine Frage?“, entrüstete sich Klaas mit weniger Leidenschaft als Joko vermutet hätte und setzte seine Suche fort. Die leichte Röte auf den ansonsten blassen Wangen war Joko aber keinesfalls entgangen und er gab sich noch nicht geschlagen.

„Ein ganz normale Frage eben. Wer war es?“, bohrte er betont beiläufig weiter. Er schraubte die Flasche zu, warf sich in einen der Sessel und sah Klaas weiter zu.

„Willst du jetzt alle Namen und die dazugehörigen Praktiken haben oder darf ich weiter nach dieser dämlichen Fernbedienung suchen?“

Es waren also mehrere und Joko atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt wo diese Frage geklärt war, blieb die Frage nach der Tabelle und was das alles sollte. Er konnte schlecht zugeben, dass er sie gesehen hatte also würde er wohl auf eine entsprechende Gelegenheit warten müssen.

Beiläufig hob er den Hintern, zog die Fernbedienung aus der Ritze des Sitzpolsters und warf sie Klaas zu. Ein giftiger Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen war der Dank und Klaas schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nachrichten, wie unfassbar langweilig.

Joko stand auf und wollte gerade wieder in der Küche verschwinden als er Klaas hinter sich noch hörte.

„Du solltest dich auch langsam fertig machen, wir müssen bald los.“ Ungerührt sah er weiter auf den Bildschirm während sich in Joko kribbelnde Vorfreude breit machte.

„Ähm... okay ich werde... also ich geh noch schnell duschen und ziehe mich um.“ Klaas nickte.

„Stoffhosen, Hemd und keine Turnschuhe. Nimm die schwarzen mit den grauen Sohlen, die passen am besten dazu.“ Joko nickte und verschwand im Bad. Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee Klaas zu widersprechen und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
In seinem Zimmer stand er vor dem Spiegel und überprüfte den Sitz seiner Sachen.  
„Warum bist du so nervös?“, murmelte er sich selbst zu während er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss. Es wurde ihm quasi garantiert, dass er heute flach gelegt wurde also warum zur Hölle war er so nervös?

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Klaas bereits angezogen und frisiert auf der Couch und tippte auf seinem Handy.

*

Im Taxi, auf dem Weg in den Club, rutschte Joko nervös in seinem Sitz herum während Klaas still auf seinem Handy herum tippte. Der schwache Schein der Displaybeleuchtung erhellte sein Gesicht und machte seine Züge weich. Joko sah ihn an und einmal mehr stellte er fest wie schön Klaas war wenn er nicht darauf achtete einen bestimmten Eindruck vermitteln zu wollen.   
Über sich selbst grinsend lehnte er sich tiefer in den Sitz und räusperte sich leise, so dass Klaas den Kopf hob und ihn fragend ansah.

„Also?“, implizierte Joko eine Frage die er nicht wirklich stellen wollte. Klaas sah ihn an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Es gibt doch sicher ein paar Spielregeln, oder?“, fuhr Joko weiter fort und war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass er wahrscheinlich kaum Informationen aus Klaas herausbekommen würde. Merkwürdigerweise störte es ihn weniger als es sollte. Sein Vertrauen in Klaas war so unerschütterlich tief, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende der Welt gefolgt wäre, immer gewiss, dass Klaas dafür sorgen würde, dass ihm nichts zu stieß. So war es auch in dieser, zugegeben absurden, Situation.  
Klaas würde niemals zulassen, dass etwas ohne Jokos Einverständnis stattfinden würde und dieses tiefe Vertrauen machte es Joko leicht sich fallen zu lassen und Klaas alles weitere zu überlassen.

Der Jüngere dachte kurz nach, zog die Stirn in Falten und sah Joko an bevor er nickte.

„Du musst jederzeit meinen Anweisungen folgen, ohne sie zu hinterfragen. Solltest du Einwände haben benutze das Safewort, ansonsten gehe ich davon aus, dass du keine hast. Unsere Tarnung ist, dass wir ein Paar sind, also verhalte dich dementsprechend aber ich warne dich, übertreib es nicht.“ Klaas hob warnend den Finger und Joko nickte nur schmunzelnd. „Du darfst niemanden anfassen aber sie dürfen dich berühren, es sei denn ich lege etwas anderes fest. Ich wähle deine Partner aus und lege fest was sie wann mit dir tun werden. Es ist wichtig, dass du nicht weißt was auf dich zu kommt also werde ich dir vorher nichts sagen, auch wenn du fragst.“

Klaas' Stimme war ruhig und dunkel als er sprach und Joko lief ein prickelnder Schauer über die Wirbelsäule als er zuhörte. Vorfreude kribbelte in seinem Magen und die blauen Augen schauten ihn fragend an. Joko nickte.

„In Ordnung, einverstanden.“, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. In diesem Moment hielt das Taxi und Klaas stieg aus, ließ Joko zahlen und wartete vor dem Eingang zum Club auf ihn.

Joko versenkte die Hände in den Taschen, schluckte und sah auf den Mann der dort im Schein einer Laterne auf ihn wartete. Mit einem Mal war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob es die Vorfreude auf das kommende Erlebnis war oder der Umstand, dass Klaas dabei sein würde, welches ihm heiße Erregung durch die Adern jagen ließ.  
Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?


End file.
